


Let the Truth Stay Buried

by SpaceRock



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRock/pseuds/SpaceRock
Summary: Harry comes close to death in the Chamber of Secrets, and long-buried secrets are revealed.Harry Potter story with character and scene taken from GOT.





	Let the Truth Stay Buried

Ink spurted from the diary when Harry plunged the dagger into it. Tom Riddle was gone, but Harry could feel the basilisk venom burning through his veins. Ginny gasped and sat up, looking around with wide eyes.

“H-Harry, it was me, I opened the Chamber of Secrets, but I d-didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry - oh Harry, you’re hurt!” she cried.

“Ginny, you need to get out of here. Follow the Chamber, you’ll find Ron…” Suddenly everything was fading. He heard Ginny cry his name before everything faded to blackness.

-

When Harry woke up he was alone, in the dark. It reminded him of his cupboard. He hated the cupboard, but it was safe, it was his. No one hurt him there. Uncle Vernon couldn’t fit inside, and Aunt Petunia wouldn’t dare risk contaminating herself with his freakishness-

“You shouldn’t be here,” a voice whispered from behind him. He whirled around and saw a familiar woman behind him. She had dark, messy hair like his.

“Who are you?” he asked her. Harry looked down self-consciously at his slimy grime-covered robes. Something about this woman made him wish he was more presentable. At the thought, his robes were suddenly clean, crisp, and warm!

“Do you not recognize me?” she asked sadly.

It did seem like he had seen her somewhere before. “Should I?” he asked. When she didn’t reply, he continued “What is this place? I remember I was in the Chamber, I got bitten by the Basilisk - wait, am I _dead_?”

Horror filled Harry. Even though he had been involved in several life-threatening situations by now, he had never truly contemplated what dying would be like. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and cry like the child he never truly got to be, because it wasn’t _fair_. There were so many things he would never get to do. He was only twelve and somehow he was the one who had to die saving the school from a bloody Basilisk…

The woman was looking at him with pity, as if she could sense his thoughts.

“Not yet,” she answered.

“So I’m still alive?” Harry asked, confused.

“You are somewhere between life and death.”

Well, that wasn’t very helpful. Harry told her so.

She just gave him another sad smile.

“Who are you, anyway?” he asked, frustrated.

“I can’t tell you,” she said.

Harry was of a mind to turn around and start looking for someone a bit more helpful, when she spoke up again.

“…but I can show you.”

-

Suddenly the darkness was pierced by bright light. Harry had deja vu, it was like being pulled into the diary all over again. He spun around, but the strange woman was gone. Instead, he was in a bright courtyard filled with people involved in some kind of confrontation. Behind them, a large manor loomed. Despite its grand, austere appearance, something seemed a bit sinister about it.

Three men in dark cloaks with skeletal masks were facing two men, one of whom Harry immediately recognized. After all, he saw him last year in the Mirror of Erised and every night when he flipped through the photo album Hagrid had gifted him. This was his father.

“Dad? Dad!” he shouted. No one reacted. Harry supposed this was like the diary - he was only viewing a memory so no one could see or hear him.

James Potter had the same messy hair and glasses as Harry, though that’s really where the resemblance ended. The man beside James was handsome with dark hair and grey eyes - Harry wondered who he was. He’s never seen him before, not in any of the pictures in his photo album.

His ponderings were cut short when one of the cloaked men started to speak.

“Lord Potter, Black,” the cloaked man nodded to his father and his companion - whose name was Black apparently.

“Is that you, Selly, under that mask?” Black asked in a light tone. “You know, I noticed some of you were missing at the battle in Ashemark, did your precious Dark Lord make you sit out of the fight -“

Harry’s father shot him a quelling look.

“We’re not here to chat,” James said. He pierced the cloaked men with a dark look. “Where is my sister?” he demanded.

Wait. Sister? No one ever told Harry that his Dad had a sister. They never mentioned his Dad’s family much at all, except he had heard Aunt Petunia once complaining to Vernon about them all being dead because otherwise they could have foisted Harry off on them a long time ago.

James continued, voice growing louder and more frustrated when the cloaked men gave no reply. “I know Voldemort was the one who kidnapped her! I know this is where you’re keeping her prisoner! Where is Lyanna?!”

Suddenly, a pain-filled shriek echoed from the manor. Everyone tensed. It was quiet for a moment before James drew his wand and the courtyard erupted into spellfire.

Harry was abruptly made aware of how pathetic Lockhart’s dueling club was. The five men seemed to dance around the bright, deadly lights, all while silently and continuously casting spells of their own.

It was over surprisingly quickly. James was the only one still standing, though his left side was bloody and his robes were singed in several places. His friend Black was groaning on all fours, but he was in better shape than the cloaked men. They were in various states of grievous injury, though it didn’t look like any of them were dying.

“James, go, find her, I’ll take care of these idiots,” Black muttered.

James wasted no time before dashing inside the manor. Harry had to run to keep up.

-

They followed the screams. James pushed open a door and stopped so suddenly that Harry would have crashed into him if he was actually there.

A faint voice whispered “Jamie? James, is that you?”

Harry peered around his father and saw her. The strange familiar woman from the dark place, only she was lying in a blood-soaked bed covered in sweat and pale as a ghost.

“Lyanna,” James breathed, rushing to her side. He grasped her hand, grimacing at the blood.

“Is that really you, Jamie? It’s not a dream?” Lyanna whispered with visible effort.

“No, I’m not a dream. I’m here, right here,” James soothed her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Lyanna said, voice breaking.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I want to be brave, I’m a Gryffindor, I shouldn’t be scared, but I am, oh Merlin, Jamie, I’m so scared, I don’t want to die-“

“You are not going to die, Lya!” James exclaimed. He looked around the room, and noticed two women cowering in the corner of the room. One was facing away, leaning over something Harry couldn’t see.

“Get her some water!” James demanded. “Call for a healer!”

“No, no water, just listen, l-listen to me James,” Lyanna tried to lift herself up. James held her and brought her closer. She leaned in and whispered. Harry moved closer, both eager and full of inexplicable dread.

“His name…is Hadrian. Hadrian Riddle. You have to protect him. If the Ministry finds out about him - you know how Bagnold and Crouch are - he’ll never be safe. Please, Jamie. Promise me. P-promise me,” Lyanna pleaded.

A sharp cry could be heard. A baby. The woman - a midwife, apparently - carried over a bundle and placed it into James’ arms. He looked down at the crying baby, overwhelmed.

“Promise, me James,” Lyanna repeated.

Tears silently fell down James’ face and onto the baby’s cheek.

“I promise, Lya. He’ll be mine. No one will know. No one but Lily. We’ll keep him safe. I promise.”

Lyanna’s face relaxed into a peaceful smile as the light left her eyes.

-

All of a sudden, Harry felt like he was being jerked back by a hook. He gasped and opened his eyes to a dead Basilisk, a crying Phoenix, and a hysterical Ginny who was sobbing into her hands.

“Got Harry Potter killed - hiccup - all my fault - such a stupid little girl”

Harry sat there for a moment, ignoring everything, and just stared at the ceiling. He was covered in dirt, slime, and sweat and could feel the aches from his battle with the Basilisk, though the venom seemed to have been healed by Fawkes.

Harry supposed he was in shock. He amused himself by trying to count all of the snakes carved on the ceiling. He counted about fifty before losing track and coming to the conclusion that anyone so obsessed with snakes was clearly unhinged, if the Basilisk’s existence wasn’t enough proof of Salazar Slytherin’s madness.

Harry sighed. He would have to get up and face this - whatever this was - eventually. He sat up, causing Ginny to shriek and tumble backwards in surprise.

“Harry! You’re alive? You’re alive! B-but you weren’t breathing a-and I thought you were dead and it was my f-fault, oh Merlin, I’m so sorry-“

“Ginny, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Harry quickly grabbed her hand. Ginny flung herself at him and started sobbing into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back. He’d never had to calm down hysterical girls before and he was pretty sure he was doing a terrible job of it, but Ginny stopped shaking and jumped back from him.

“S-sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay, it’s over, it’s just a memory,” Harry said, realizing it was the truth.

What he saw - it was just a memory, like Tom Riddle’s memory of capturing Hagrid. He had been manipulated into believing his first friend had opened the Chamber, but that wasn’t true. Maybe there was more to the memory of Lyanna. Hopefully, he misunderstood something. Because surely, surely he would know if he wasn’t actually the son of James and Lily Potter.

Then he shook himself. What did it really matter? James and Lily died for him. They loved him for the year that they had with him and then they sacrificed their lives for him. He wouldn’t dishonor their sacrifice by digging any deeper into this. As Ginny and Harry started making their way out of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry was resolved to let the truth stay buried with the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more, but probably not anytime soon.


End file.
